Blue Moon
by Honeystar11
Summary: When one fatal accident happens, Katniss' life is turned upside down. With only Gale to hold on to, she watches helplessly as her life spirals out of control. There is no turning back for the girl on fire. *ON HOLD*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The absence of water intensifies my thirst. I keep a sharp eye out as we continue our trek upward, but with no luck. After about another mile, I can see an end to the tree line and assume we're reaching the crest of the hill. "Maybe we'll have better luck on the other side. Find a spring or something."

But there is no other side. I know this before anyone else, even though I am farthest from the top. My eyes catch on a funny, rippling square hanging like a warped pane of glass in the air. At first I think it's the glare from the sun or the heat shimmering up off the ground. But it's fixed in space, not shifting when I move. And that's when I connect the square with Wiress and Beetee in the Training Center and realize what lies before us. My warning cry is just reaching my lips when Peeta's knife swings out to slash away some vines.

There's a sharp zapping sound. For an instant, the trees are gone and I see open space over a short stretch of bare earth. Then Peeta's flung back from the force field, bringing Finnick and Mags to the ground.

I rush over to where he lies, motionless in a web of vines. "Peeta?" There's a faint smell of singed hair. I call his name again, giving him a little shake, but he's unresponsive. My fingers fumble across his lips, where there's no warm breath although moments ago he was panting. I press my ear against his chest, to the spot where I always rest my head, where I know I will hear the strong and steady beat of his heart.

Instead, I find silence.

"Peeta!" I scream. I shake him harder, even resort to slapping his face, but it's no use. His heart has failed. I am slapping emptiness. "Peeta!"

Finnick props Mags against a tree and pushes me out of the way. "Let me." His fingers touch points at Peeta's neck, run over the bones in his ribs and spine. Then he pinches Peeta's nostrils shut.

"No!" I yell, hurling myself at Finnick, for surely he intends to make certain that Peeta's dead, to keep any hope of life from returning to him. Finnick's hand comes up and hits me so hard, so squarely in the chest that I go flying back into a nearby tree trunk. I'm stunned for a moment, by the pain, by trying to regain my wind, as I see Finnick close off Peeta's nose again. From where I sit, I pull an arrow; whip the notch into place, and am about to let it fly when I'm stopped by the sight of Finnick kissing Peeta. And it's so bizarre, even for Finnick, that I stay my hand. No, he's not kissing him. He's got Peeta's nose blocked off but his mouth tilted open, and he's blowing air into his lungs. I can see this, I can actually see Peeta's chest rising and falling. Then Finnick unzips the top of Peeta's jumpsuit and begins to pump the spot over his heart with the heels of his hands. Now that I've gotten through my shock, I understand what he's trying to do.

Once in a blue moon, I've seen my mother try something similar, but not often. If your heart fails in District 12, it's unlikely your family could get you to my mother in time, anyway. So her usual patients are burned or wounded or ill. Or starving, of course.

But it doesn't work. Peeta is dead.

**Okay, Technically, the Prologue is "Catching Fire Chapter 15/16" Suzanne Collins, but we added the bit right down the bottom.**


	2. Chapter 1- Invisible

**Chapter One- Invisible**

Finnick lay on the ground, blood pouring out from a wound in his shoulder. He shuddered once, and then his chest fell still. The cannon went off, and I stood there, oblivious to everything around me. The only thing I could think about was Peeta. The First Kiss, the last time the cannon went off last year and then just lying there. Not moving. Dead.

The hovercraft drew up above me and the ladder dropped down. I grabbed it numbly as it was wrenched up. Sure, I had just won the Hunger Games again, twice in two years, a new Record. Not that anyone else had been in the Hunger Games two years in a row. Except Peeta.

I missed him. His sweet scent, his gentle laugh, his careful hands. Especially his hands. Well, Especially Everything. My Life _sucked _at the moment. Up in the Hovercraft, they patch me up and send me down to travel back home.

Waiting at the Train Station in District 12 was my mother, Prim, Peeta's Parents, and Gale. Standing with Gale was a girl I didn't recognize.  
"Gale, who is this?" I grunted through closed teeth. He looked taken aback.  
"Gee, Catnip! This is only my Girlfriend, Melissa."

_ONLY MY GIRLFRIEND? _ _I've been gone for two freaking weeks! _I feel my face growing hot, and my eyes tearing up. Embarrassed, I excuse myself to the bathroom. There, I wipe my eyes. Yet, the salty tears don't leave. They just keep coming back. No more Gale? No more days in the forest, hunting, just the two of us?

_Who do I want? Peeta, who I can't have, or Gale, who I probably can't have either? _ Finally getting rid of the salty tears by thinking of Prim, I stick my head out. To find Gale's face pressed up against Melissa.

I have to throw my head back inside the bathroom before I scream in agony. Oh, Gale.

_I just want to show you, she doesn't even know you, she's never gonna love you like I want to,_  
_You just see right through me, but if you only knew me…_  
_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable…_  
_Instead of just invisible….._


	3. Friends Are (Not) Forever

I ran out of the bathroom and pushed past Gale, struggling to hold back the floods of tears that were threatening to leak down the sides of my face. As I was speed-walking to the car, I tripped over a stray suitcase and landed flat on my face. Suddenly, I burst into tears, the kind where you just have to sit there until you finally run out. I cried about everything that had happened to me recently; losing Peeta, seeing Gale with that sorry excuse for a girlfriend, and realizing that I would never be able to be friends with Gale again. Melissa would make sure of that. That's what she did, after all. Get a boyfriend, become all protective, wait until she got bored, then move on to a different boy. We'd all seen her exes. We knew the stages. For one or two weeks after the breakup they would be in a sort of trance, acting like they were still in a relationship. Then the truth would sink in, and they would become shy and withdrawn. They would never be fully the same again.

Gale and I had often spent blissful afternoons in the woods, talking about her and her victims. He promised that he would stay away from her, never let her drag him down. But even he couldn't resist her, and before long, he was under her spell. Gale finally detached himself from Melissa's face and came over to help me up. That witch wasn't far behind. I tried to keep my head down so he wouldn't see my tears, but I kept bumping my head on his hands. The sight of them brought on so many memories. Gale setting traps, picking plants, throwing game over his shoulder to sell at the Hob. I burst into tears all over again. Gale must have heard my muffled sobs, because he raised my head with his hand and whispered '' Katniss…are you…crying? You don't cry, remember?' "Shut up, Gale. You don't know me. You never will. I hate you!" I snarled. That wasn't true. Gale knew me better than anyone else ever would. I could tell him things that I somehow just couldn't tell Peeta. But I just wanted to hurt him, make him feel like a huge weight was crushing his heart. Make him feel how I was feeling right about then. So with one final, scathing, glance, I turned my back on him and ran for the car.

Just as I was about to collapse in the car and lock the doors, Gale's strong hand gripped my arm, and I spun around to face him. 'Don't touch me, Gale. I don't ever want to see you again.' He dropped my arm and backed away from me. 'Fine. But just so you know, this is it. I'll make sure that you never have anything to do with me again." "Good!" I practically yell at him. He checks his watch "Hey Katniss, look at the time. You'd better run off home to your fancy house. Your mummy will be waiting." This makes my blood boil. He has hit me right where it hurts the most. I'd always hated how I was rich beyond belief, but his family had nothing. They had refused to take a single gold coin. And I'd tried never to rely on anyone at all. I was so mad I had to seriously fight the urge to get out my bow and shoot him. "Oh, you're just jealous" I said, my voice dripping with scorn. "You hate that I have money, fame, beautiful things, delicious food…you can barely get food on the table some nights. It's pathetic." Gale's eyes widen in disbelief, then go cold. I have never seen any living thing so completely furious. Those beautiful grey eyes that were usually full of kindness seem to burn through me. "Goodbye Gale" I say. And with that, I get in the car and leave for home.


	4. AN

Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. And, still, this technically isn't an update. It's a note.

1. Thanks to all my Faithful Readers! You've been so good to me, Reviewing and stuff!

2. I'm VERY sorry about the lack of updates. If you went tlo my school, you'd know.

3. I get very little time to write anymore, due to Homework and stuffs. I get home, have to do my homework, then get 2 MINUTES writing time, before I have to have tea then go to bed.

4. As this note is going on all of stories, I'd like to say

Blue Moon Readers- I'm putting this story on hold, because it's a story done between me and lexi88774, and she's as caught up with Homework as I am, so I can't ask her to do my chapter or anything. It isn't fair.

My Little Pony: Couples Readers- The update is on it's way. It may be put on Hold for just a bit, though. And Time Turner, most of you will probably be wondering who he is, that's Doctor Whooves. They just called him Time Turner on the app.

Be With Me Readers- This story is going on Hold as well for a bit. Until I finish Can he Love?

Can He Love Readers- This is the story I want to finish. The 50th reviewer was Mossflower44. And she has her chapter, then it's the epilouge! After that, I probably will do Differences... or Be With Me? Review and vote!

Oops Readers- So sorry for taking this story off! I know it was finished, but my Dad sometimes looks at my stories, and I don't think he would have approved.

Bramblestar's Nine Lives Readers- I HAVE ONE REVIEW ON THIS STORY. Please help me!

Shoutouts- I want to Thank Mossflower 44 for all her reviews and nice comments! Her Fanfiction's REALLY good. It's worth a try.

ShoutFinder- Thank you SO much for all your reviews! You reviewed... What? Every Chapter? THANK YOU!

And guys. **PLEASE NO SWEARING IN YOUR REVIEWS. **It just bugs me. BYE!


End file.
